destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy All Humans Wiki:IRC
The Destroy All Humans Wiki IRC Channel is an Internet Relay Chat channel that allows people to communicate with each other via live chat through the Internet. It is registered as #wikia-dah on the freenode network. The IRC channel contact for Destroy All Humans Wiki is GEORGIEGIBBONS. Almost any topic is up for discussion in the channel. and in the channel are marked with 'voice' a + in front of their name. Any admin or bureaucrat who wishes to obtain operator status within the channel should register with NickServ. Please consult "/ns help register" for instructions. Rules *Play nice with others and treat others how you would like to be treated. *Profanity is okay as long as it isn't used to troll or flame another user. *Posting pornography is prohibited. *Spamming or flooding will result in a warning. If it persists, the user will be kicked. If they return and continue their behaviour, they will receive a ban. *If you are planning to bring a bot into the channel, please seek the permission of a channel operator first. Abusive bots will be subject to a ban and the bot owner may be warned. *Talking about sexual topics is prohibited - not everyone wants to be involved in that type of conversation. *If you have been banned for whatever reason, try taking it up with the op who banned you first. How to join #If you don't have a client, like ChatZilla, mIRC etc. then click here. #Enter your desired nickname. Any nickname is allowed as it's appropriate and as long as it doesn't impersonate another user. #In the channel field, make sure it says "#wikia-dah". Using a client #Connect to the Freenode network #Type "/j #wikia-dah" IRC cloaks IRC cloaks hide your IP address from other users in the channel. You may request a Wikia cloak here. Again, you need to register with NickServ for this and any Wikia user can request a cloak as long as they meet the requirements at Special:CloakCheck. The cloak will come in the form of "wikia/YOURUSERNAMEHERE". Useful IRC channels on Freenode To join one of these channels when you have connected, type /join #channel and hit enter in order to access the appropriate channel. *'#wikia-dah' is for discussion about everything related to Destroy All Humans!, the Destroy All Humans Wiki and off-topic talk as well. *'#wikia' is for discussion and help about Wikia. Note that the people here are mostly volunteers from other channels and wikis. For direct contact with Wikia staff, use Special:Contact. *'#wikia-vstf' is for the Wikia Volunteer Spam Task Force, primarily used for reporting current vandalism and spam. If there is an issue in #wikia-dah and there are no ops active, please report it in #wikia-vstf so they can join #wikia-dah and resolve the issue. *'#wikia-social' A place for people from Wikia wikis to talk about almost anything not related to Wikia. *'#wikia-gaming' IRC channel for the Wikia gaming hub, all sorts of talk about games goes on here. *'#freenode' Freenode is the help channel for the IRC network, this is NOT the place to ask questions about Wikia. It can be used to report IRC related issues in addition to #wikia-vstf but #freenode cannot deal with on-wiki vandalism.